cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Natasha Volkova
"Natasha here you have a list for me?" :Natasha Natasha Volkova is a Russian commando, skilled with the use of her sniper rifle and target designator. Born in Leningrad, Nastasha's astonishing talents with a rifle were allegedly scouted early by Soviet military recruiters, who worked with the press to ensure that her name would be known as a hero of the people. This exposure has elevated her to a folk hero status, as people turn out in droves to see her at appearances on national holidays and military parades. Autograph memorabilia have sold for tens of thousands of rubles though people rarely part with such treasures, a testament to her fame. Records of her exploits are exaggerated however, but Volkova is allegedly hell-bent on living up to her legendary image. However, some say that this Russian beauty has a dark side as well. Despite fierce denial by government sources, and even incarceration of journalists who question the details of her life and military career, further rumours about Natasha are abound amidst conscripts. Those who have witnessed her in combat speak of unfathomable cruelty. One well known story is that she killed six Allied prisoners of war with a single shot from her custom rifle. Also, some say she is not even of Russian descent, or that she may not even be the "real" Natasha Volkova. Skeptics point to her youthful appearance, despite the fact she has operated in so many combat situations in a relatively short period of time. Which has led many to believe that there cannot be only one Natasha. Yet one undeniable fact is that she is an expert marksman as some say her unconventional techniques are like an elaborate dance. Whatever the case may be, there is no doubt that Natasha is a deadly opponent. Natasha's special abilities are the ability to kill several soldiers with one shot and she can call in airstrikes, much like Boris did in Red Alert 2. Role in RA3 "Why you little...Permission to speak freely commander? I hate that chick!" :Tanya She was protecting the Fort against Kenjis Shogun Battleships and was a true rival to Tanya when it comes to swimming. She was forced to team up with Tanya, and Tanya didn't like her very much because of Natasha's ego (which Tanya hated because she's just as arrogant). She is also able to swim in colder water unlike Tanya. Natasha was present during the Imperial Campaign and the other campaigns as well. But, like Yuriko her fate is unknown. Weakness "Should I die another shall arise." :Natasha too brave for death Natasha is countered by any anti-infantry units, especially en masse. War bears and attack dogs can kill Natasha in one hit, assuming they get close enough. Natasha's greatest weakness is her slow firing rate, whether it be for normal fire, calling in airstrikes, or sniping vehicle crews. Also she cannot attack air targets. Behind the scenes Her ability to snipe vehicle drivers/ship Captains while they are in motion is similar to Jarmen Kell's ability to kill drivers of vehicles. Natasha's ability to call in air-strikes is very similar to Boris' air-strike ability. Only it targets all enemy vehicles and structures. Natasha's sniper rifle is similar to the real SVD Dragunov, except it has a different scope, is blockier, and is lacking an ejection port. One explanation is that Natasha's rifle fires high velocity, caseless rounds, thus eliminating the need for an ejection port. The role of Natasha Volkova is played by female MMA fighter Gina Carano. More Intel on Natasha can be found here. Category:Red Alert 2 People Category:Red Alert 2 Soviet People Category:Red Alert 2 Infantry